


Aim For Checkmate

by ReiTheCS



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gender Confusion, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Swearing, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiTheCS/pseuds/ReiTheCS
Summary: Akira Yasumi - 「 "No matter if Im broken, physically or mentally, I will protect the people Im closest to."」A young woman gets reborn and in a world filled with ninja's. Will she be able to protect her precious people? Or will she crash and burn?





	Aim For Checkmate

☆ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ☆

Okay, so there were a lot of things that didn't make sense to the small 2 year old child. She stared at her hands with a blank look on her face, her body was small very small, so small that it actually scared her. 

The last time she remembered she was around 168 cm tall and used to complain how much she wished she was 2 cm taller, but now she was not even close to being that tall. She clenched and unclenched her small hands, studying them.

The second thing that was off was that the world around her looked different, it didn't look like ‘real life’ more like drawn, more like an anime. Shutting her grey eyes shut she tried not to hyperventilate.

Third, she had memories of dying and they were unpleasant yet somewhat fogged out, which was somewhat comforting, but her memories also showed her foggy memories of a 18 year old version of herself. 

“Akira-kun? TIme to eat.” A man with dark brown hair and gray eyes wearing a chunin shinobi uniform like in Naruto with a Konoha hitai ate came in. Also apparently he was her father and called her Akira. 

Oh look she was having a panic attack, isn’t that nice... She watched her so called father’s eyes widen before he ran over to her to try to calm her down, which honestly WAS.NOT.HELPING.

Her mind started working overdrive as she ignored the world around her. Apparently she was reborn in the freaking anime Naruto AND had her memories mostly intact, but you see what the problem was is that the memories regarding the show were almost all fogged out. She was happy having her memories of an adult, but still she was stuck in a world that was filled with death! SHE WAS GOING TO DIE! AGAIN!

“Son, it's okay! I'm here, everything's fine, goddammit I need to get a doctor!” Her father yelled at himself, but Akira had stopped choking and instead started laughing hysterically which was creepy seeing a 2 year old laughing like a lunatic.

And why was her supposed father calling her son when she was a girl!? And no, she was not reborn as a boy, but as a girl. Thank Kami, at least they got that right!

♤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ♤

It was a week after the..incident..that Akira started remembering bits and pieces of her current life, putting certain memories together and studying the things she heard and scenes she saw she was able to paint a basic picture of her life before the...incident...Apparently her mother died during child birth and her father was an only child, so he had nobody to help him raise a newborn baby. He would ask his fellow shinobies for tips on how to take care of a baby, who apparently was a well behaved kid, only crying when needing food or a dipper change  which she will never think of again, thank god she was potty trained already. Her first word was “Papa” while her second was “Kunai” which she apparently found under the table and threw almost in her father’s face. She also apparently was a lazy child since she started walking only recently and her father had been worried that there was something wrong with her legs.

Her father’s name is Itsuki Yasumi. Itsuki was 27 and a chunin. He was far from being a good father, but he wasn't a bad one either, he is just  inexperienced and awkward with children. He didn't pay that much attention to Akira. Only occasionally checking on her and only helping her with food related things. Like getting her meals ready or helping her reach for a sandwich. He didn't go on too many missions since for some strange reason he didn't trust anybody to babysit Akira yet. Also he called her his son, instead of his daughter which was really strange since her dad was not an idiot and honestly she was beginning to get aggravated by this. Was she not good enough as a girl or something?! 

So she threw a tantrum, very mature right? Seems like no matter how old you are mentally you're emotions still have a hold on you, as long as you are stuck in a toddlers body. She had tears in her eyes as she glared at her dad and stomped her foot.

“I'm not a boy! I'm a girl!” I yelled at him stomping my foot once after each sentence.”Stop it dad!” before saying in a hurt voice.”Am I not good enough as a girl..?”

Itsuki kneeled down next to her and put his hands on her shoulder.”Don't ever think like that Akira, I love you just the way you are….I just...I just want you to be safe…” That earned him a confused look from the young girl.”I know you don't understand this right now, but the village needs shinobi's right now so everybody is sending their kids to the academy, maybe you won't have to go there, maybe you’ll choose to be a civilian, but this world is not safe and I don't know how long I'm going to be here to protect you.” He closed his eyes.

“Dad..?”

“But…” Opening his eyes he looked at her with determination.”I want you to be able to protect yourself in case something happens. Being a kunoichi is especially dangerous, The world is cruel. I'm not saying women are weak, no there are amazing kunoichis like lady Tsunade or….your mother….” He squeezed her shoulders tighter.”but you're still young and...please..I just want you to pretend to be a boy, till you're strong enough to show that you're a girl who doesn't need to be protected.” He asked her with a tired smile.

Akira licked her lips slightly as she thought, before turning her gaze back to her dad. She understood where he was coming from, but she didn't know if she could pull it off when she gets older, but the way her dad looks, so determined to protect her...he may not be the best dad...but he did love her.

“Like….like a henge?” She asked as her dad blinked half surprised half confused.” Pretending yet not pretending, like a henge, till my chakra runs out or when I'm ready to dispel it?” She asked trying to sound like a kid. Her dad gave her a small smile before nodding.

“Something like that.”

In that case…

“Okay then Pops.” Akira said with a cheeky grin.

“Pops? Where did you learn that world.”

“What word?” She asked with a spark of mischief in her eyes daring him to continue asking, it reminded Itsuki of his wife. His daughter really did have more of his wife's looks and personality then his.

“Nevermind.” He was not even going to try.

♡ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ♡

When Itsuki came home he did not expect to see his 3 year old ‘son’ standing on a chair near the kitchen sink covering some of the dolls he gave her(which was his attempt to give her a enough of a girly life at home, didn’t girls love dolls?) in sunflower oil.

Itsuki was confused and curious as to what his kid was planning to do. His eyes widen when he saw his freaking 3 year old taking out one of his lighters and lighting a piece of a toothpick and throwing it at the oil covered d-holy shit- Itsuki didn't waste any time as he grabbed Akira and got her away from the now burning dolls and holy shit they looked demonic.

“Buuuurn” His supposed sane child hissed out at the dolls while glaring at them.

Itsuki quickly dumped all of his Salt and baking soda on the dolls, leaving a pile of black doll corpse. He turned towards Akira, anger clearly visible on his face.”Why?” He asked in a calm voice, but his glare was terrifying.

“They were creepy, they kept staring at me at night and gave me nightmares…”His 3 year old mumbled. Itsuki pinched his nose and sighed.

“Why didn't you tell me they creeped you out or you could have just thrown them away and not set them on FIRE! Where did you even get my lighter?” He asked almost screaming near the end.

“I found it in you're work pants.”Itsuki really didn't want to know why Akira was snooping around in his pockets.” I thought of throwing them away...but…” She then mumbled something that made Itsuki’s eye twitch.

“Louder Akira.’

“I was bored…”

“So you decided, because you were BORED it was a good idea to set the dolls on FIRE and using OIL to fuel it, which I'm not even going to ask how you knew that it would help..”

“Pretty much…” Akira shrugged.

“...Pretty much...Pretty much! Akira Yasumi what the fucking hell!”

“Pops, language!”

“Don't you speak to me like that, I understand that you're frustrated that I'm not signing you up for the academy yet nor am I training you, but you can not do things like that and expect me to just ignore it! “

“I could have stopped the fire! I know that you can't pour water on grease fire and I know Salt and Baking soda help getting the fire to stop! I had things under control!” 

“Oh is that right! Did you know you were standing too close to the fire and that you're clothes could have caught fire too! Did you!?”Itsuki yelled as Akira flinched, she should have noticed that.

“ I‘m sorry…” Akira mumbled to her father who was rubbing his forehead, clearly tired.

“Go to your room, I don't want to hear a sound, sit and think about what you did.” 

Akira nodded her head as her bangs covered her teary eyes. Sure what she did was dumb, but in this over energetic body she was beginning to go crazy. Her Pops didn't allow her to leave the apartment at all and he never took her anywhere to explore. She still didn't even know when in the timeline she was in.

Most of the time she was stuck in her room with nothing to do. She had been so bored that she started studying in advance, but even she couldn't study all day long, her body was becoming twitchy. 

That's why she was trying to find some weapons in her dads work pants to maybe practice a bit, but she didn't find any only a lighter which resulted her logical side saying screw it and take care of the creepy fucked up dolls. 

Akira sat down on her bed and hugged the only toy she likes which was an adorable fluffy bunny that her mother made for her when she was pregnant. 

She was not coping well with the whole reborn thing and doing fucked up shit was her way of coping with it. She would not stop, she would just have to be more careful and clever with her plans. Yeaaah nope, with the way she kept getting headaches she doubted she would be able to think straight enough to come up with  a strategy.

◇ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ◇

A few months passed since then and Itsuki decided it was time for him to return to long lasting missions, but apparently leaving a 3 year old to fend for herself while he is away is ‘illegal’ or ‘bad parenting’ so he asked to registrate a new D-rank mission. Babysitting Akira.

Itsuki figured that if he had to suffer others had too. The first genin team that babysat Akira were arrogant little shits. So he wasn't that angry with his adorable ‘son’  when he saw Team 3 leaving his apartment. One of them was dripping wet, the other was covered in ketchup and the last one looked as if he we- nope he did wet himself, Itsuki was seeing that correctly. Their teacher calmly left the apartment and walked over to Itsuki while saying in a tired voice.”Never again.”

He did not see that team on babysitting duty ever again. 

Today however he asked an acquaintance to babysit. His acquaintance apparently received his first team a few months ago and they still had problems with their teamwork, so why not let them play with Akira. Itsuki also had a alternative motive for this…

Before he could finish his thought he heard a knock on  the door.”Akira, you're babysitters are here.” He called out. He watched as his reddish brown haired child enthusiastically ran to the door and as gracefully as a paper bag tripped and fell.”Are you okay Aki-kun?” He asked  as he stood up from his chair and walked over to his ‘son’. 

Akira lifted herself up and nodded towards him with a grin, too excited to care over a small fall. Akira was so clumsy that she pretty much always had a bandage on her face from falling face first so much.

Itsuki opened the door as Akira dusted off her pants and hoodie. In front of him stood a 21 year old blond young man with 2 small boys and 1 cheerful girl.

“Hello Namikaze-san.” He said respectfully. He had been on a few missions with this man and could proudly say that Minato Namikaze was a trustworthy person. “Hello Yasumi-san!” The man said respectfully back with a bright smile.

Hearing a gasp next to him, Itsuki looked down to see his ‘son’ staring at team 7 with her mouth open. That's actually a first. He did remembered that something close to this was a reaction to the first genin team Akira met, but he never seen his ‘son’ look so awestruck. Honestly Itsuki did not want to know what was going on in her head, so ignoring his child’s behaviour he looked back at the confused Minato.

“Why hello there little one, you must Akira-kun, right? My name is Namikaze Minato. This is my team Hatake Kakashi,” The white haired kid huffed with his arms closed clearly looking like he wanted to be somewhere else instead of sitting here and babysitting a 3 year old.”Uchiha Obito..” The Uchiha gave a bright grin to Akira. “And Nohara Rin.” The sweet girl gave the child a small cheerful wave.

“Hello, Yasumi Akira, it's nice to meet cha!”  Akira chirped as her father ruffed her head before saying.

“I’ll leave you in their hands, please behave.” 

“No promises, Pops!~” With that Itsuki left for his mission, praying he would return to his apartment being in one piece.

♧ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ♧

(Only Itsuki refers to Akira as a she in his mind.)

“Sooo..” Minato started.”What do you like to do Akira-kun?” He watched the 3 year old shift from one place to another on his toes

“Hmm...I liiiiike burning dolls because they are demonic pieces of shit.” Minato’s face slowly turned blank, while Kakashi and Rin blinked confuse, Obito on the other hand let out a “Huh?”

“ Yeah it's true. At night their creepy little soulless eyes  stare at you waiting for the moment when you let your guard down so they can slice your throat open with one of their ‘plastic knives’.” There was silence for a moment. ”Tea?” 

“Um….Sure?”  Minato was actually beginning to worry for this child’s sanity and maybe Yasumi-san’s too….

“What is wrong with you?” Blurted out Obito earning a light smack on the head from Rin.

“Obito!”

“What?” He asked not understanding what was wrong. He also didnt notice that he said that part out loud. 

“ A lot of things.” Akira said as Minato was unsure whenever the child answered Obito’s first question or the second one. He really was worried for this child. 

He watched as Akira moved a chair to the sink, climbed up it and started filling the tea pot with water. “Would you like some help?”

“Nah. I got it.”  He said with a bored look on his face, kinda reminding him of Kakashi.”You guys can go take a seat on the couch, there’s more room there.” Which was true, the kitchen was really small.

Team 7 sat down on the couch and watched as a 3 year old brought them tea.”Here you go.” 

“Thank you Akira-kun” Said Rin politely as she took the cup with a smile.

“Thank you.” Kakashi said in a robotic almost voice earning a quiet chuckle from Akira.

“Thanks!” Obito almost yelled with a big grin on his face. Minato noticed that Akira almost flinched which was strange. Thoughts of abuse started to appear in his head, as he worried for the small child. Yasumi-san may have been awkward around children, but he was no abuser.

“Thank you Akira-kun. I was wondering where did you get the bandage on your face? Did you get hurt?” He asked hoping the child would not notice what he was trying to ask.

“Huh? Oh this? I'm really clumsy, I trip over my feet so much that Pops gave me bandages to carry around all the time, through I don't see the point of carrying them around when I don't even leave the apartment. You know I actually tripped on my way when I tried to open the door for you.” Akira rambled only stopping to take a drink of his tea.

“You’re very well spoken even though you're a 3 year old.” Rin said curiously. That reminded Minato that no, not all 3 year old were like Kakashi.

“Pops says so too.” Akira said with a shrug. “So, would you guys like to play with me?” She asked after putting his empty tea down. Minato did not like the spark in his eyes. Before Minato could say anything Obito beat him to it.

“Sure, what game would you like to play? Ninjas?” He asked since it was the most popular game for kids.

“Oh no, I have a better game in mind.” Said the now grinning child.

☆ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ☆

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - So I wrote the first chapter and right away she is not my SI, she is an OC SI. I really enjoy reading stories with good SI, through Im going to try making her a good written one, I cant promise anything. I have a lot of real life things that keep me busy.
> 
> Also everybody except Akira and Itsuki will reffer to Akira as a He instead of a She, well until they figure out the truth. Next chapter will have more of an explanation as to why Akira is reacting like this towards Team 7.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the background photo is not mine. Please leave a like and a comment to show your support!~
> 
> Also here is a drawing of 6 year old Akira
> 
> https://sta.sh/01pzb0mblvv5


End file.
